Night and Day
by aicchan
Summary: Untuk apa Yoshimori menyiakan waktu kalau siang dan malamnya tidak akan pernah terasa menjemukan lagi. GenYoshi. ENJOY :


**Night and Day**

Disclaimer : Yellow Tanabe

Chara : Yoshimori – Gen

Genre : Friendship

Rated : T

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ohayou, Yoshi Nii." Sapa Toshimori pada kakaknya. Anak laki-laki kelas 5 SD yang sedang menyerang Shigemori, sang kakek sekaligus kepala keluarga Sumimura, dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Ohayou..." Sahut Yoshimori lemas. Jelas saja, karena semalam dia harus menjalankan tugas sebagai Kekkaishi penjaga tanah Karasumori. Tugas yang dia emban sejak saat dia masih sangat kecil. Meski begitu, Yoshimori masih saja tidak bisa menyesuaikan dengan kehidupannya yang berjalan di dua sisi yang bersamaan. Sebagai siswa di pagi hari, dan sebagai Kekkaishi di malam hari. Karena itulah Yoshimori tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat menghormati waktu luang sehingga dia bisa tidur.

"Ohayou, Yoshimori." Shuji, menantu keluarga Sumimura, sedang mengerjakan tugasnya yang biasa sebagai ayah rumah tangga.

Yoshimori duduk di sebelah Toshimori, menguap dengan lebar. Tak begitu lama kemudian, masuklah seseorang yang merupakan 'tamu khusus' di rumah itu. Shishio Gen, teman seangkatan Yoshimori, sekaligus anggota Yagyou di bawah kepemimpinan putra tertua keluarga itu, Masamori. Gen bekerja sebagai asisten yang membantu tugas dua Kekkaishi di tanah yang menjadi perebutan banyak pihak itu.

Sebelum ini, Gen tinggal sendiri di apartemennya, tapi karena perkembangan situasi yang makin memburuk karena ulah satu kelompok ayakashi bernama Kokubourou, Gen akhirnya menetap di rumah keluarga Sumimura. Selain karena alasan apartemennya kini ditempati oleh anggota Yagyou yang lain, satu alasan lagi adalah karena dua hari lalu, Gen terluka benar-benar parah dan Masamori sendiri yang turun tangan untuk mengobatinya. Dengan keputusan Masamori, maka mulai sekarang hingga keadaan di sekitar Karasumori normal lagi, Gen akan menjadi anggota keluarga Sumimura. Begitu juga dengan beberapa anggota Yagyou lain yang akan menginap di rumah Sumimura. Menurut rencana, bala bantuan akan tiba malam nanti.

"Ohayou, Gen kun. Kau sudah bisa bangun?" Shuji bertanya dengan riang meski kedua tangannya sibuk mengarjakan ini itu, "Bagaimana luka-lukamu?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan." Ujar Gen dengan memakai keigo (bahasa sopan) yang sempurna.

Shuji tersenyum, "Tak usah terlalu formal. Duduklah dan sarapan!"

Patuh, Gen pun duduk berhadapan dengan Yoshimori yang kini kepalanya ambruk di meja, "... Kau... tidak apa?" tanya Gen ragu.

"Ya... aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yoshimori lesu, dia juga tidak memandang Gen.

Bukannya apa, dari tadi dia juga pusing sendiri memikirkan kalau hari ini, Gen sudah masuk sekolah, berarti... dia harus berangkat bersama dengannya. Jelas saja ini perlu 'strategi' sendiri karena sebelum ini, Yoshimori dan Gen selalu berlagak seolah tidak saling kenal. Kalau sekarang mendadak berangkat sama-sama... Bisa-bisa si Tabata, teman sekelasnya yang sudah mirip wartawan gosip itu, pasti menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan ini itu.

Setelah menyantap makan pagi mereka, para pelajar di rumah itu pun berpamitan untuk memulai hari mereka. Toshimori berjalan sendirian karena SDnya memang berlawanan arah dengan gedung SMP dan SMA Karasumori. Jadilah Yoshimori berjalan bersama Gen di tengah atmosfir yang canggung sekali.

"_Kalau begini... Tabata pasti mengikutiku terus sebelum berhasil mengorek berita dariku." _Batin Yoshimori, _"Hhhh~ apa yang harus aku katakan padanya, ya?"_ Laginya sibuk berpikir, mata Yoshimori menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya, Yukimura Tokine, kekkaishi lain yang juga bertugas di Karasumori bersamanya sejak lama.

"Tokine!" sapa Yoshimori.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat kuncir kuda itu menoleh, "Ah—ohayou, Yoshimori, Gen kun."

Mereka bertiga lalu menuju ke sekolah. Yoshimori masih merasa aneh karena berjalan bertiga begini. Biasanya tiap hari dia hanya berdua dengan Tokine. Suasana yang tidak biasa itu membuat Yoshimori sama sekali tidak bicara apa-apa sampai mereka tiba di sekolah.

.

Dan apa yang diperkirakan oleh Yoshimori benar sekali, begitu Tabata tahu kalau Yoshimori datang ke sekolah bersama dengan si misterius yang jadi pusat perhatian anak kelas 2-1 itu, Yoshimori langsung digempur pertanyaan yang mungkin jumlahnya lebih banyak dari soal ujian.

"Jadi Yoshimori, apa hubunganmu dengan murid pindahan itu? Padahal kau bilang kau tidak kenal dia? Tapi kenapa tadi kau berangkat dengannya?" Seru Tabata dengan antusias seraya membuka buku catatannya.

Otak Yoshimori rasanya mau meledak mendengar semua pertanyaan itu, dan entah kenapa, di tengah keputusasaannya itu, dalam otaknya muncul satu jawaban yang sebenarnya gampang saja untuk dijadikan alasan.

"Kau tahu—sejak kemarin dia kos di rumahku. Jadi... wajar kalau kami berangkat sama-sama." Kata Yoshimori dibatas kesabarannya.

Informasi itu membuat mata Tabata bersinar penuh semangat, dia segera mencatat di notes yang berisi semua berita yang beredar di SMP dan SMU Karasumori. Tapi setelah itu Yoshimori sama sekali tak punya tenaga untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tabata yang makin lama makin ngawur. Seingat Yoshimori—baru hari ini dia merasa senang mendengar bel tanda homeroom akan dimulai.

.

"Sial si Tabata itu. Bikin capek saja." Yoshimori berjalan menuju atap sekolah sambil membawa bantal keramatnya. Dia memutuskan untuk bolos saja dan memikmati waktunya untuk tidur siang. Dia sudah membuat shikigami untuk menggantikannya di dalam kelas. Curang memang, tapi bagaimana lagi, Yoshimori benar-benar butuh tidur.

Sampai di spot tercintanya, dia tidak heran mendapati Gen sudah ada di sana terlebih dahulu.

"Yo." Sapa Yoshimori sambil rebahan di sebelah Gen. "Kau yakin lukamu sudah pulih semua?" Yoshimori melirik pada Gen yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan, "Ternyata benar-benar curang ya, ayakashi majiri itu. Biar luka separah apapun, pasti cepat sembuh."

"... Apa kau tidak punya keluhan yang lain. Bosan mendengarnya."

Yoshimori memandang birunya langit di atas sana, "Tapi memang curang kok..."

Obrolan tidak penting itu terhenti karena angin berhembus sejuk dan membuat mereka merasa rileks. Segera saja Yoshimori menguap lebar, dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya lagi...

.

Lelapnya tidur Yoshimori terganggu saat dia mendengar bel sekolah yang berdering nyaring. Malas, dia pun membuka matanya dan menemukan langit sore yang sedikit mendung menyapa pandangannya.

"Ah... semoga saja tidak hujan." Yoshimori pun duduk. Saat itu dia terkejut mendapati kalau Gen ternyata sedang tidur dengan pulas di sebelahnya.

"Rupanya dia juga tidur... aku pikir dia sudah pergi dari tadi." Yoshimori mengambil bantal tidur yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana, lalu dia pun membangunkan Gen, "Hei—sekolah sudah selesai. Bangunlah!"

Tak susah untuk membuat Gen terjaga. Pemuda berambut spike itu langsung membuka matanya dan duduk. Dia memandang Yoshimori dengan wajah sedikit heran. Mungkin heran pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya tidur begitu saja di tempat yang terbuka seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu di rumah. Seperti aku."

"... Apa yang ada di kepalamu itu cuma tidur saja? Bukankah kau masih harus latihan?" Gen berdiri dan membersihkan seragamnya.

Yoshimori melakukan hal yang serupa, "Tapi aku lebih butuh tidur daripada latihan." Dia pun turun duluan dari tempat itu dan bergegas kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya.

"_Makin lama makin tidak percaya kalau dia itu adik Ketua. Sifatnya sama sekali berbeda."_ Batin Gen.

.

Setelah makan malam, Yoshimori dan Gen pun bersiap untuk patroli di sekolah. Shuji membawakan bekal untuk dua remaja sebaya itu sebelum mengizinkan keduanya berangkat. Yoshimori memasukkan bekal itu dalam ranselnya lalu bersama Gen dia pun meninggalkan rumah.

"Ah—Tokine!" Yoshimori menyusul gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Oh, Yoshimori. Tumben kau sudah berangkat jam segini. Biasanya mepet waktunya." Kata Tokine dengan nada menyindir yang ketara sekali.

Yoshimori merengut, "Bukan mauku juga. Tapi Gen yang memaksa."

Mendengar itu, Tokine tersenyum, _"Jadi sekarang 'Shishio' sudah jadi 'Gen', ya? Baguslah. Yoshimori itu sebenarnya susah sekali akrab dengan orang lain."_ Batin gadis itu senang.

Ketiganya pun menuju ke sekolah untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka. namun sampai di sana. Yoshimori dan Tokine terkejut karena sekolah di malah hari yang biasanya sepi, kini ramai dipenuhi oleh para anggota Yagyou yang ada di bawah kepemimpinan Masamori. Yah— meski sudah mendapat penjelasan dari Masamori kalau Karasumori saat ini berada di ambang krisis karena ancaman penyerangan dari Kokubourou, Yoshimori dan Tokine tak menyangka personil yang diturunkan akan sebanyak ini.

Saat melangkah menuju ke lapangan sekolah, Yoshimori dan Tokine melihat Masamori sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita. Mereka pun menghampirinya.

"Masamori san." Sapa Tokine.

Masamori berbalik dan tersenyum, "Kalian sudah datang. Baguslah. Kenalkan, ini Hatori, wakilku. Dia akan bertanggung jawab dengan urusan di sini."

"Eh—Masamori san tidak tinggal di sini?" tanya Tokine.

"Masih ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus." Ujar kakak Yoshimori itu, "Lagipula dengan orang sebanyak ini, aku kira kehadiranku juga tidak akan banyak artinya."

Yoshimori tak bicara apa-apa. Dia memang tak begitu akrab dengan kakaknya.

"Gen, bagaimana suasana di rumahku? Ku harap Toshimori tidak menginterigasimu seperti tahanan perang."

Sebenarnya... memang itu yang terjadi. Tapi Gen tidak mungkin bilang pada Masamori kalau dia sedikit tidak nyaman karena selama ini dia lebih suka sendiri. Jadilah Gen hanya menggeleng saja.

Kemudian setelah Masamori kembali mengkonfirmasi apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukan oleh anggotanya di Karasumori ini, dia pun berlalu pergi. Saat itu Hatori mendekati Yoshimori dan Tokine.

"Aku dan beberapa anggota wanita akan menginap di rumah keluarga Yukimura. Dan beberapa anggota laki-laki akan menginap di rumah keluarga Sumimura. Sedangkan anggota yang tersisa akan tinggal di apartemen Gen dulu. Mohon bantuan kalian." Wanita itu membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat, membuat Yoshimori dan Tokine serta merta membalasnya.

.

"Huff... kagetnya." Tokine dan Yoshimori kini sedang duduk di spot favorit Yoshimori untuk tidur siang, "Sekolah di malam hari yang ramai begini, rasanya aneh juga ya."

Yoshimori mengangguk, memandang para anggota Yagyou yang ditugaskan di sana.

"Omong-omong... Gen mana?" Tokine celingukan, sampai Hakubi, roh anjing yang setia pada keluarga Yukimura, memberitahu dimana posisi pemuda separuh ayakashi itu. ternyata Gen sedang bicara dengan seorang wanita berkulit gelap. Er—lebih tepatnya sih, Gen tampak seperti sedang diceramahi. "Ah—sedang bersama Atora san rupanya." Lalu dia kembali memandang ke sekeliling sekolahan.

"Anggota Yagyou itu beraneka macam ya. Ada juga yang sepertinya seusiamu, Yoshimori." Tokine memandang tiga remaja yang duduk di tangga teras depan sekolah. Mereka memang tampak seusia dengan Yoshimori juga Gen.

Tak begitu lama, Gen datang ke tempat Yoshimori dan Tokine. Entah kenapa, wajahnya tampak sedikit... pucat?

Tokine yang pertama menyadari hal itu, "Gen kun? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak tidak sehat."

Hanya terdengar suara tidak jelas dari mulut Gen. Mendadak, dari belakangnya, muncullah wanita yang tadi dilihat Tokine sedang bicara dengan Gen. Tanpa basa-basi, wanita berambut panjang bergelombang itu pun memukul kepala Gen dengan keras, membuat Yoshimori dan Tokine kaget setengah mati.

"Gen! Apa yang aku katakan tentang sopan santun? Kalau ditanya, kau harus menjawab!" seru wanita itu.

Gen sepertinya sama sekali tidak bisa membantah apa yang dikatakan padanya. Dia memandang Yoshimori dan Tokine, lalu bicara dengan suara yang pelan sekali... nyaris seperti bukan Gen, "... A-aku tidak apa-apa..."

Dua kekkaishi muda itu tak bisa bicara lagi karena mereka sedang berhadapan dengan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menundukkan Gen. Hanashima Atora. Yoshimori dan Tokine juga pernah berlatih semalam di bawah bimbingan wanita yang memiliki untuk menguasai ayakashi sebagai rekannya itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Yoshimori kun, Tokine chan." Sapa Atora ceria.

"Selamat malam, Atora san." Tokine membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Percakapan singkat mereka terhenti saat mendengar keributan di tengah halaman, rupanya ada sekelompok ayakashi kecil yang muncul. Namun belum lagi Yoshimori dan Tokine bergerak, para anggota Yagyou di bawah sana keburu memusnahkan ayakashi-ayakashi itu.

"Kalau begini.. bisa-bisa kita tidak kebagian kerjaan." Keluh Yoshimori, dan Atora pun tertawa.

.

Lepas tengah malam, pekerjaan Yoshimori sebagai kekkaishi benar-benar mendekati nol karena sebagian besar ayakashi yang datang ke tanah Karasumori itu bisa ditangani dengan mudah oleh para anggota Yagyou. Jadilah... sekarang Yoshimori bengong di atas sebuah kekkai lebar yang dia buat di atas sekolah. Angin di sana berhembus dingin, membuat Yoshimori jadi mengantuk lagi.

"Sedang apa kau di atas sendiri?"

Suara Gen mengejutkan Yoshimori. Dia berbalik dan melihat Gen sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Si ayakashi majiri itu memang bisa bergerak tanpa suara sedikitpun, sedikit membuat Yoshimori jengkel.

"Kau tidak bergabung dengan Yukimura? Dia sedang mengobrol dengan orang-orang Yagyou." Gen duduk di kekkai itu.

"Tidak mau... Lagipula orang Yagyou aneh semua. Jadi seram."

Gen melirik Yoshimori, "Kalau begitu, kau menganggapku aneh dan seram? Aku juga anggota Yagyou."

"B-Bukannya begitu!" seru Yoshimori buru-buru, "Kau sih masuk kategori 'normal'. Tapi... lihat saja yang lain. Penampilan mereka mencurigakan semua."

Mau tidak mau, Gen setuju dengan Yoshimori. Memang sih, kalau dari kacamata orang biasa, penampilan para anggota Yagyou itu mirip seperti berandalan, atau yang lebih parah... Yakuza.

Saat itu Yoshimori membuka ranselnya, "Kau mau cake? Tadi aku sempat buat sedikit."

Gen memandang Yoshimori yang mengeluarkan satu kotak kue dari dalam tas yang mungkin merupakan tas empat dimensi, karena bisa muat mulai kotak bekal, termos teh, kotak kue hingga bantal kesayangannya.

"Ini! Special buatanku!" Yoshimori mengeluarkan sebuah cake coklat yang berwarna hampir hitam, "Tenang saja. ini bukan gosong kok. Tapi aku memasukkan coklat padat yang pahit. Jadi... ku yakin ini akan sesuai dengan seleramu."

Sedikit sangsi, Gen memandang kue itu. Memang sih, penampilan kue itu mirip seperti kue yang terlalu lama dioven. Tapi— Gen mengakui kalau kue buatan Yoshimori memang enak. Dua kali mencoba, Gen tidak pernah kecewa. Kali ini pun, meski tampak seperti kue yang gagal, mungkin saja rasanya melebihi penampilannya. Gen pun setuju untuk memakan kue itu.

Yoshimori, dengan bersiul entah lagu apa, memotong-motong kue yang berukuran lumayan besar itu lalu memberikan sepotong pada Gen. Sambil menatap penuh harap, Yoshimori menunggu sampai Gen memakan kue buatan tangannya itu, kue ini benar-benar khusus dia buat untuk Gen yang tidak suka manis.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanya Yoshimori dengan tidak sabaran.

Gen mengangguk setelah menelan kue itu, "Dibanding penampilannya, rasanya enak. Yang terpenting... tidak begitu manis."

"YES!" Yoshimori mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku ini memang jenius!" lalu dia membuka ranselnya lagi dan mengeluarkan kotak kue yang lain.

Itu membuat Gen makin bertanya-tanya, _"Sebenarnya tas dia itu seberapa besar? Sampai muat banyak barang begitu."_ Dan pertanyaan itu dibiarkan Gen tetap menjadi misteri baginya.

"Hem... aku tadi buat ekstra juga sih. Apa baiknya aku kasih mereka saja, ya?"

"Tadi katanya mereka aneh." Gen mengambil satu potong kue coklat itu lagi. Dia memutuskan kalau kue buatan Yoshimori adalah satu-satunya makanan manis yang bisa diterima badannya.

Yoshimori berdiri, "Ayo! Jangan makan terus! Temani aku menemui mereka."

"Kenapa?" Gen dengan cueknya mengambil satu potong kue lagi dan memakannya.

Tak peduli pada Gen yang sedang menikmati kuenya, Yoshimori menarik tangan si rambut spiky itu dan membawanya turun. Gen membawa kotak kue yang lain dan mengikuti Yoshimori. Di bawah, Yoshimori membawa kue itu ke tempat Tokine yang sedang berbincang dengan Atora dan Hatori. Atora, yang sudah pernah mencicipi kue buatan Yoshimori, segera saja memanggil anggota yang lain untuk ikut mencoba. Dalam sekejap, Yoshimori sudah dikerubuti anggota Yagyou yang penasaran. Di hitungan detik, cake buatan Yoshimori habis tanpa sisa. Bahkan kue yang dibawa Gen pun ikut ludes. Berikutnya, yang diterima Yoshimori adalah pujian yang mengatakan kalau kue buatannya sangat enak.

Sampai ada satu suara yang berkomentar berbeda dengan lainnya, "Apanya yang hebat? Masa laki-laki buat kue seperti ini? Seperti perempuan saja."

Pendangan semua orang tertuju pada remaja berambut pirang yang berdiri di belakang Hatori. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang diikat itu memandang tajam pada Yoshimori. "Memangnya kekkaishi di sini itu tidak punya kerjaan ya? Bisa-bisanya melakukan hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini."

"Sen! Jaga bicaramu." Tegur Hatori.

"Tapi benar kan? Harusnya dia memakai waktunya untuk berlatih. Bukan membuat makanan aneh seperti ini."

Hampir saja Yoshimori menerjang si pirang bernama Sen itu kalau saja Tokine tidak menahannya. Saking kesalnya, Yoshimori langsung pergi begitu saja dari sana. Moodnya benar-benar rusak sekarang. Yoshimori kembali membuat kekkai di atas sekolah dan sekali lagi duduk di sana.

Gen menyusulnya dan kembali duduk di sebelah Yoshimori.

"Aaaghh! Apa-apaan sih dia? Menyebalkan sekali!" Yoshimori memeluk kedua lututnya yang tertekuk.

"Namanya Kagemiya Sen."

Yoshimori melirik Gen, "Kau kenal dia?"

"Kami pernah ada di satu tim di Satuan Tempur Yagyou."

"Dia menyebalkan."

Gen diam memandang langit malam yang gelap, sedikit mendung, "Memang menyebalkan. Tapi sebenarnya dia baik, kalau kau sudah mengenalnya lama."

Yoshimori mendengus, "Baik apanya?"

"Dia memang sedikit unik. Kadar kesalnya berarti sama dengan kadar pengakuannya. Semakin kesal dia pada seseorang, berarti dia makin mengakui kelebihan orang itu."

Mendengar hal itu bukannya membuat mood Yoshimori makin baik, malah sepertinya semakin buruk saja, "... Kau ini— katanya tidak begitu akrab dengan anggota Yagyou lain. Tapi kenapa kau tahu detail pribadi mereka seperti itu?" selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut Yoshimori adalah gumaman yang tidak jelas, tanda kalau dia sedang benar-benar kesal.

Gen masih duduk diam tanpa suara untuk sejenak. Tapi lama-lama bisa stress juga kalau terus mendengarkan gumanan Yoshimori yang makin lama makin tidak jelas itu, "—Observasi jadi salah satu dasar yang diajarkan di Satuan Tempur. Jadi meski tidak akrab, aku bisa menduga bagaimana sifat seseorang. Seperti kau... kalau sudah sebal, akan mulai bicara pakai bahasa luar angkasa yang aneh."

"APA KATAMU?" Yoshimori langsung berdiri dan mendelik sadis pada Gen yang tetap tenang.

"Apalagi kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, wajahmu bisa berekspresi seribu satu macam. Mulai tertawa sendiri, cemberut, bahkan tampak seperti orang idiot."

"AKU BUKAN IDIOT!" jeritan Yoshimori mungkin terdengar sampai ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, namun Gen masih tetap bergeming.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu." Gen berdiri lalu berjalan ke pinggir kekkai, "Ada Ayakashi besar di kolam renang. Kau mau ikut atau biarkan dia diburu yang lain?"

Mendapat kesempatan untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya, Yoshimori pun membuat beberapa kekkai yang berfungsi sebagai tangga untuknya dan Gen. Mereka berdua pun memburu ayakashi yang lokasinya sudah terdeteksi oleh Gen itu. Berkat latihan keras dari Atora san beberapa waktu lalu, kerjasama Yoshimori dan Gen tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Dalam sekejap, ayakashi berukuran lumayan besar itu berhasil ditumbangkan.

"Mudaaah! Terlalu mudah! Apa tidak ada yang lebih kuat sedikit?" seru Yoshimori heboh.

"_Bukannya lemah, kau saja yang bertambah kuat."_ Batin Gen. "Lebih baik kau turun dari sana." Katanya pada Yoshimori yang berjalan di undakan yang ada di tepi kolam renang, "Kalau tidak kau bisa..."

Belum lagi ucapan Gen selesai, kaki Yoshimori terpeleset dan alhasil, jatuhlah dia dengan suksesnya ke kolam yang airnya pastilah terasa sangat dingin di jam 3 dini hari seperti sekarang ini.

"_Bodoh..."_

"DINGIIIIN!" Yoshimori langsung keluar dari kolam itu dengan badan basah kuyub, dia juga bersin-bersin dengan muka merah padam.

Gen berjongkok di depan Yoshimori, "Sudah begini tidak mau dibilang idiot?"

"Ini kecelakaan! Tidak dihitung!" kata Yoshimori sebelum bersin lagi dengan keras, "Kalau sudah begini... mending sakit saja sekalian. Supaya hari ini tidak usah sekolah."

Masih tetap diam, Gen memandangi Yoshimori yang bersin-bersin terus. Kasihan juga sih, tapi ini kan gara-gara kecerobohan dia sendiri. Dia lalu berdiri sambil membantu Yoshimori, "Kalau kau absen, siapa yang menemaniku tidur siang? Pasti membosankan kalau cuma sendiri."

Agak kaget juga mendengar kata-kata macam itu keluar dari mulut seorang Shishio Gen, tapi Yoshimori mendadak jadi merasa senang. Dia pun mengikuti Gen menjauh dari kolam.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Tokine dan Atora mengawasi mereka dari atap sekolah.

"Mereka berdua akrab sekali ya. Jadi sedih. Rasanya seperti melepas adik kesayangan yang baru beranjak dewasa." Ujar Atora sok dramatis.

Tokine tertawa pelan, "Atora san benar. Aku senang Yoshimori bisa akrab dengan Gen kun. Setidanya, sekarang waktuku tidak habis untuk mencemaskan Yoshimori yang suka bertindak spontan dan nekad. Gen kun jauh lebih bisa mengimbanginya dari pada aku."

Atora mengangguk setuju.

.

.

"Hey, Gen."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu kebiasaanku kalau sedang putus asa?"

Gen menghela nafas, "Siapa yang tidak tahu? Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku lihat kau berlindung di dalam kekkaimu di sudut atap tempat kita biasa tidur siang sambil menggumam tidak jelas begitu? Seperti tubuh yang kehilangan rohnya."

Mendengar itu, bukannya tersinggung, Yoshimori malah tersenyum senang dan dia merangkul leher Gen. Hari ini, niatnya membolos tidak tersisa lagi. Menghabiskan waktu bersama si ayakashi majiri yang satu ini pasti lebih menyenangkan daripada tidur sendirian di rumah.

"Kalau begitu besok aku buatkan kue lagi."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kan kue yang ku buat untukmu habis juga dimakan anggota Yagyou yang lain. Jadi—aku buatkan yang lebih special lagi."

"... Asal kau tidak sampai terlambat saja ke sekolah. Aku tidak mau menunggumu."

Yoshimori nyengir lebar, "Tenang saja—aku tidak akan terlambat."

Ya— untuk apa Yoshimori menyiakan waktu kalau siang dan malamnya tidak akan pernah terasa menjemukan lagi.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

SPECIAL FOR AZU CHAN! XD moga puas dengan ceritanya. Entahlah ini udah masuk ShoAi ato belom. *Dilempar ke sumur*

Buat yang lain yang juga udah sudi baca, apalagi sudi ripiu... makasih banyak XDD *peyuk2 semuanya*


End file.
